


1:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Special treats for my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he wrapped two rare stuffed animals.





	1:27 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Special treats for my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he wrapped two rare stuffed animals and placed them by Supergirl's bed.

THE END


End file.
